deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kendra Daniels
Random I think this page should include spoiler alerts as it does give away important plot points about Kendra's role. AndyMk86 12:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) There is a plot spoiler warning on the main page, No need M10 101 03:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) WTF!!! Why do people keep changing that to say Divet! It's a damn pulse rifle, at least on Kyne! I'm getting tired of that. The Divet wasn't even mentioned ingame. So knock it off please. Correction: Chapter 12 maybe, but check the videos on youtube from user AutumnTheCuzzy, it looks like you might be able to see a pulse rifle in the video from that part of the game. And, besides, the Pulse Rifle has 3 barrels, so 2 or 3 rounds at once would make the big hole the doctor gets in his torso. A Divet probably wouldn't. I jumped the gun on this at first, my bad. Thanks, Phazon Sentinel 02:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) This is going to sound pretty stupid but, is Kendra dead? I saw the clip, she is pretty beat to death by he tentacle. But when the tentacle throws her at the wall, she looks intact (the parts around her are HER body parts, or parts from the ship?) Also it says that Isaac went to help her...so in total is she dead? Most likely. She might have survived, but it's something like a one in a million chance. But, you never know what video game developers will do, so there's always a chance.--Phazon Sentinel 15:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :It kinda hints that she survived (Isaac moving towords her, no known date of death, ect.), but you are right, I guess we will find out. Thanks Sentinel -Necromorph-nerd 15:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) And please stop removing the Pulse Rifle from the weapons box. It's rather obnoxius to keep having that changed. Compare the wounds caused by the Divet in the movie to the size of the hole Doctor Kyne's chest. Big difference. Thanks for hearing me out.--Phazon Sentinel 15:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, if you closely observe the animation (yes, I actually recorded it and slowed it down to ensure accuracy), the parts flying around are Kendra's, its just that they fade away kinda quick. Also, the fact you heard the buzzing noise alerting you to someone having died, and since only other members of the Kellion dying would have created that noise for Isaac... Yeah, she's dead. Icky and corpsey and dead. Without a doubt. Additionally, there is no evidence to suggest Kendra used a pulse rifle. First off, the argument that the Divet wouldn't be powerful enough to create a hole like that doesn't really work, as A) The divet blasted Hanson's head to bits and that other woman in Chapter 10. B)The Divet in the movie is actually somewhat different from that in the game (you will notice the games' does not have an extension on its barrel nor does it eject casings after being fired), so one cannot justify the other. Also, looking through the sound files for the game, the file used when Kyne is killed is a different version of the same one used when the woman in Chapter 10 kills herself. As such, I suggest we remove the bit about the pulse rifle. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it does blow a good chunk of Hansen's head off, that's for sure. And I concede that a divet could have been used, it does look a lot like a pulse rifle shot. I'll go and try to check.--Phazon Sentinel 21:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I've tried, but I can't figure out where the game stores the sound files. And the game itself won't work, so I'm kinda limited in what I can do with it anyway.--Phazon Sentinel 22:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I did the part in the game again where kendra dies, and I edited the part describing her death. It is accurate to me (she was bloody, events are in order, and cardiac sound), and I also took out the part that Isaac tried to save her (as Haegemonia pointed out she was a bloody mess, and when i watched the movie scene, he didn't even TRY to save her). But Phazon Sentinel said she might be alive, so i did my best to describe the scene in total. Can someone overlook the description and see if it is ok? Thanks- Necromorph-nerd 22:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The game stores the files inside the main data files, so you have to basically unpack them and use something like scalc to find the files. Anyway, the game has a base file called pistol-shot or something like that, and two branching files called "suicide-shot" and "kdead-shot" (or something like that). The pistol-shot file is bound the animation of the pistol firing, so basically, the game plays the sound file for the pistol when Kyne is killed. Of note is that the game does not refer to it as a Divet, in fact, I've found some strings that look like the pistol had a different name... Of course, that could just be some tags they put on the strings prior to finishing the game. Finally, I checked the animation files for the characters. Now, while I only had them in system format, it seems there was no animation module for Kendra holding a pulse rifle, it just refers back to the pistol as the only animation module for weapons. Long-story short, I am almost certain Kendra used a pistol to kill Kyne and not the Pulse Rifle. If the game had more accessible formatting for its files I might have even got to play an animation of it somehow, but life goes on. For me anyway. Not for Kendra or Kyne. Poor Kyne. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone get a better picture of Kendra, possibly when she doesn't have her white jacket on? Thnx All good points there Haegemonia. And I have to agree on the "poor Kyne" part too. He goes through all that, only for his life to end there. Damn it! There goes a perfectly good sequel character. Ah, well. And thanks for the explaination. While I still think it might have been a Pulse Rifle, it was most likely a Divet.--Phazon Sentinel 22:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I really liked Kyne. He was such a well developed character and his voice actor was great. Oh well, at least we still have lots of other living characters to... Oh wait. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Dead or Alive? There IS proof that Kendra survived the Hive Minds attack: :1. The RIG on her back may have been busted when she was thrown at the wall, and because it was damaged, it gave out the flatline(buzzing noise when someone dies); which could have mislead players that she was dead. :2. Her body is intact throughout the attack, though she was seriously wounded if not dead, with the advances in medicine by that time, she would have survived. :3. Judging by how long she remained conscious throughout the beating, she would have had the endurance to survive longer. :4. Once the tentacle moves away, Isaac moves to her position, so if he moved to Kendra, she may have still been alive. :5. The "body parts" around her might, and judging by the shape and direction they move in (not surrounding the body, but straight down), they were most likely falling debis and scrap from the rock and ship. The reason I say she might be alive is that everyone makes assuptions that might not be true. The developers of the games sequal may want to bring her back, either as a boss or an ally; or just a survivor to tell the player about what happened during the course of Dead Space "1" as an introdution movie, if they didn't get to play it; and at the end she could say that Isaac escaped ect., and then the game moves to him. It would be harder to do all of the explaining through Isaacs point of view. I'm not saying that she lived, I just don't want that idea excluded. RIG rigger 03:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) AAAAHSMACK THUMP AAAAHH SQUISH SQUISH GRIND GRIND WOOOOSPLAAAT AND A BIT LATER...BOOOOOM is she dead? noo she not dead she perfectly fine GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF...she dead >:,D Actually, the body parts are hers. Once again, I note that I actually recorded and slowed down the scene, and there is no doubt the body parts clearly came from her. Also, the animation modules for that scene hold strings for Kendra being dismembered. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Haegemonia, I watched the scene myself. A couple of times too. From what I saw each time, she never lost a limb, but she was bleeding (there was red mist in the air); When you see her body hit the ground there are two things that roll around that area, those are cylindrical canisters. Slow down the scene and watch, when the tentacle slams her there are cylindar-like things that roll away (if you say that was her body part, then she would have already been dead from blunt force trauma, making the flatline on her RIG; so since it wasn't a body part, it was just a canister).(How did u see the animation scene for her death, if u can show me that i'll belive u.) I'm not saying she lived, just not dismembered. I say she wasn't dismembered because what if creators choose to bring her back, u never know what game creators will do next. -RIG rigger 19:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not trying to initiate internecine conflict here, it is simply that when I used fraps to record the scene and slowed it down, you clearly see part coming off of her. In addition to this, the animation modules as noted (not the actual visual animation being played, but the coding for the animation), shows Kendra being dismembered. While there is always a slight possibility of anything occuring, the chance of Kendra surviving is exceedingly low. To put this into context, I could say Hammond never died, as couldn't the Marker have just made that be an illusion, and while this is possible, it is exceedingly improbable. Likewise, the chances of Kendra having survived, despite all the aforementioned evidence, is quite low. For that reason, the main article should not include this data, as that would be heavy speculation. We have reasons to believe she died, but none that are concrete to say she did not. Speculation belongs here on the talk page, so it is still accessible, while not confusing the uninformed reader with convuluted details. Of course, should the creators decide to bring her back in a future sequel, that would warrant alteration of the main article, however, until that happens, the article should not be changed. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) As an additional note, even the strategy guide notes Kendra being dead. Of course, the strategy guide cannot be considered infallible (especially as it was written by a third party), however, this provides further creedence to the likelyhood of her having expired.--Haegemonia(talk) 20:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I understand, the article should stay the same. Obviously if you would weigh the evidence of her living to dying, based on the scene of her attack, she is most likely dead. I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions, wait for the next game. If she isn't there, then she is most likely dead. Question: If the marker produces illusions is it possible at the end of the game, Isaac was never actually attacked (when he was in the ship, supposedly attacked by Nicole?). Well, seeing as the developers confirmed Isaac is still alive, that would mean Necro-Nicole (or "Necrole", if you will), was either a hallucination or that is going to be one AWKWARD romance between the two. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Oh, and I purchased my copy on Steam. I can't figure out how to open any of the sound files or etc. I'm still trying though.--Phazon Sentinel 22:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) And you forgot that tiny detail HOW?--Phazon Sentinel 23:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) We should really just list her as dead on the page. I mean come on, im going as far as to say its impossible she survived. Dismembered, her flatline went off, and then the planet got blown up. She's dead.- dpw6 dpw6, the page lists that. Body tricklying blood, ...flat line thingy going off. But can u post the date of death under her info.? I tried but it never showed under the preview. thnx. -Necromorph-nerd 19:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) oh man. Kendra is SO dead. there is no way...NO WAY that ANYONE could have survived that. she fell off the ramp thingie(awkwardly), probably broke a couple ribs there, then got smashed by the Hive Mind tentacle( if its any help, imagine the weight to size ratio of the hive mind. that thing is HUGE to the tentacle must weigh a LOT.). THEN, as if that wasn't bad enough, it ROLLS THE TENTACLE OVER HER. SQUISH. SMUSH. FLICK. throws the body parts away. dude. pwned. DisMEMBAH 16:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) AND THEN THE PLANET BLEW UP NEEEEEEEEERRRRGGGGGGGG DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Im pretty much 100% sure shes dead. Owned by final boss and then goes KABOOM. Im a math genius. Big Rock Of Death= ...well DEATH..Anyway everyone hated Kendra, so shes dead. (CrackShot 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) Consider this: *No way. She went head first into that wall, snapping her neck probably, and these RIGs do not Malfunction. *She's Intact? She sprayed a ton of blood everywhere then a Tentacle sat on her. *She didn't get beaten. She got swiped off some stairs, by the legs, and was very nearly unconcious. She couldn't even stand. Then she got chucked again and sprayed blood everywhere. *He couldn't move to Kendra. One of the Tentacles was still sitting on her. *I wouldn't say so, they would burn up upon entering orbit of the planet. Then the colony was struck by the massive peice of land the Ishimura held. C'mon, she's dead, and deserved it. Necromorph-X 17:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Deleted SWS Pulse Rifle Given we have reached a common consensus on this matter, I deleted the SWS pulse rifle from the article. If you do not feel this is proper, please post here. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Evil? I'm kinda of confused on if Kendra is "evil". Mostly I think she is just an annoying b***h, and probobly evil, but: For the begining part of the game, she is trying to save you and Zach, but she ends up betraying you. Is it that she is JUST evil, and wants you dead; or is it that through her eyes, Isaac was just a hallusinating maniac, and leaves him for her own saftey. Her mission required that she bring back the marker for testing, which would explain some of her actions. But; when she reveals that Nicole is dead (which I am also questioning), she seems happy to reveal that info. (in an angry "ha ha, your gf is dead, SUCKERR" attitude). So, do you guys believe she was just evil/under markers infulence; or just trying to do her job, and left Isaac for her own saftey? I dont know if we have a forum on this wiki for it, so i'll just reply here. There isn't a clear distinction between good and evil in this game, it's about people trying to get their asses of the planet/ship while trying to follow their orders. Guessing of the wierd shit that happens in the game, you would act a bit mentally unstable, espcially if you fought bloody space zombies.Gorvar 19:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) She is dead! I also re-looked at her death scene. At least two limbs are taken when she falls. After the hive mind is dead, it is possible that you may find her leg. Her rig did not break, her pulse went dead. She is dead, arm and leg dismembered. Dead. End of story. I added that to her description, and will seek to add her date of death, if anyone objects? -Necromorph-nerd 05:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I think Kendra made the USG Kellion explode, She was the one who jammed Hammond's signal(when he tries to contact you and it is just static. I think she was going to get rid of Hammond if the brute didn't he most likly would have been shot like Kyne.Fisherbishop December 25, 2009 Oh, and then the planet blew up. DisMEMBAH 16:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations I think it may be prudent to remove the "EDF" affiliation for Kendra, given we really have no way of knowing whether or not she was indeed an agent for them. For example: Why would her agency have taken so long to find it when the EDF seemed to already know the planet it was on? Given its immense scientific worth, if they really sought to take it, the EDF could have just sent down huge survey teams to find it. While it is possible they did not do so because it may attract attention, this seems in conflict with how willing Kendra was for the "whole system can go to hell" (and thus, the attention it would bring). Now, given Kendra's obvious ability to manipulate all the parties involved in the incident as well as her extensive knowledge about the Marker, it seems to me she is almost certainly a government agent; I just don't think she was EDF. My theory? Well, given that even today government agencies tend to act independantly and sometimes in direct conflict with each other, it seems to me Kendra's agency was acting independently in this regard. While I can't comment on what the agency was or what it hoped to achieve, I can say that we will likely see more of it in the future. Besides, if Kendra was EDF, where was her immense hatred for Ultor? ... I apologize for that last joke. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ^Yes, my thoughts on Kendra, exactly. I just never really bothered to check here to see if anyone thought likewise. --LBCCCP 00:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't she be affiliated with Earth Government? Not EDF? Makes sense. Ishimura Elite 20:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Kendra is Dead I thinks its safe to assume Kendras dead. She took multiple hits from the Hive Minds Tentacle. You hear the warning alarm that goes off when someone dies and it msut have been Kendra's. Also if by some chance Kendra survived the Hive minds attack she would have been to badley injured to go anywhere in a big hury. She would have been killed when the massive chunk of rock refered to as the cork hit the planet close to where is was extracted which was right next to the section of the colony Isaac escaped from. If the Hive Mind didnt kill Kendra then the massive chunk of rock falling practically right on top of the colony would have. If you watch the scene where Isaax is piloting the shuttle off the planet you can see the cork htitng the planet. Yeah when the Hive Mind throws her against the wall, you see her limbs fly off. I'm no doctor but I believe she's dead. Ishimura Elite 20:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Kendra Is it just me or is Kendra kinda hot? KcDuDe5o0 01:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Odd topic... :But anyway, I imagine she was considered quite fetching- Y'know, before being turned into a squeegee of blood. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) lol. "squeegee of blood" LOL. err i don't find her particularily attractive. that whole "being ripped into many parts" thing kinda turns me off DisMEMBAH 15:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, she's not that hot. The Puker and Unknown Necromorph Form are to my fancy in Girlfreinds. Necromorph-X 17:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This ho be lookin' like my sister. --LBCCCP 05:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) She would look better if she got puked on a few times and sucked through a few blown out windows into space, and have a 200,000 ton rock drop on her, again. Dead Stop Put her through a thresher. "I think that look suits you better." Ishimura Elite 20:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Name change? Shouldn't we change Kendra's name to traitorous bitch? No, that would be vandalism. Supertologist (talk) 16:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It would be true, but vandalism nonetheless. lol Ishimura Elite 20:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If we changed Kendra's name to Traitorous Bitch, then we would have to change Hammond's name to "Awesome Black Dude" Mrbear420 01:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC)